


Unnamed

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duel Monsters, Gen, Memory World, Memory World arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9858344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: The Pharaoh considers what's happening. Takes place the first night he's in his memory world.





	

You don’t know your name, and as you pace your room, you silently worry you never will.

You did, at one point. You had to. But now, this world built of your memories is void of it, as in the dark as you are.

It feels real, but you more than anyone know that appearances are deceiving.

There’s a reason you were locked in the puzzle, the inside of your soul a complex maze not even you could figure out. A maze, a puzzle, a game with no clear ending or even rules. You’re a chess master with half his pieces missing.

You know there is a game to be played, but you don’t exactly know how. He does. That’s clear from how he crashed into your coronation with a coffin and a demon and a smile. The game is in motion, but even though you’re the supposed god on Earth, the chosen one who pulled an unnamable dragon from a stone, you feel like a mouse in a trap. It’s funny. You know the names no one else does, but nobody knows yours. The unnamed conquerer of silence.

You look at your hands. They feel… odd. You’ve grown used to Yugi’s, so much paler. Your appearance in his body was different from his usual one, but that was just a spell to appear with minor cosmetic changes-a bit taller, eyes a bit narrower, fingers a bit longer. The puzzle tried to push him closer to your old appearance. This body now is yours, indisputably yours, but after so long in Yugi’s altered one, it feels strange. Alien.

Someone’s outside, moving something. Probably just a servant. Still… you have those now. Everything’s back to normal and yet topsy turvy. You wonder if this was what it as like for Yugi during that RPG with Dark Bakura all those months ago- a little the same, a little shifted to a new world with new rules.

You clutch the puzzle around your neck and say a quiet prayer to yourself that he and your friends are all right. You have a sinking suspicion reality is going to crack and drag you all down with it.

 


End file.
